The Island of Dr. Gero
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 35 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"The Island of Dr. Gero" is the fifth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the thirty-fifth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on June 9, 2013. The disclaimer is once again read by Yamcha, who suddenly stops and comments on how he read the disclaimer the last episode, but finishes reading anyway; asking himself why he's "got a bad feeling about this...". Synopsis Three years later, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo have finished training and are ready to fight the androids. Chi-Chi packs them lunches thinking they're off to Urgay (Uruguay) until Goku spills the beans about the androids by accident. The three take off while Chi-Chi screams her head off. While Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo head towards South City, Piccolo asks Goku how ready they are to take on the androids. Goku tells him, "On a scale of 1 to 10, my chest hurts." leaving Piccolo baffled. The trio soon catches up to Krillin. They reach the island where they find out that not only there are a lot of people, but most of them are prostitutes as Krillin informs them "Apparently prostitution is legal here." They meet up with Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Bulma, and her baby Trunks. Everybody immediately guesses the father is Vegeta, even though Yamcha argues it could have been him, but when asking where he is, it's revealed that he left her and the baby a year and a half ago to get out of taking care of the baby. Yajirobe comes along soon, playing "Cat Loves Food", much to Yamcha's dismay giving the team Senzu Beans before heading off. They ask Yamcha about the song and he says, "I was desperate and needed the money, and no, It wasn't worth it". Yajirobe's car is soon blown up by the androids, and the groups sees them fly down to the city. However, the Z-Fighters can't sense their energy due to their synthetic bodies, so Piccolo decides they will have to hunt them down by searching the city, which the Z-Fighters start complaining about. Goku splits the gang up to search, while Gohan gets Yajirobe, leaving the Senzu Beans with Bulma. While searching for them, Androids 19 and 20 start wreaking havoc over the city and kill civilians. Yamcha, the only one close enough to hear them, begrudgingly goes to stop them. However, he gets apprehended quickly and gets impaled by 20. The rest of the Z -fighters catch up, and 19 quickly finds Goku. Seeing the hole in Yamcha's chest makes his chest hurt, much to Piccolo's confusion. Android 20 fires laser beams from his eyes, but Goku manages to stop him by punching him in his cheek. Tenshinhan suggests they move the fight somewhere else before anymore damage occurs and asks Piccolo about any wastelands he might know of. An annoyed Piccolo tells them of one, and they move to there. Krillin and Gohan manage to take Yamcha back to the spot and he recovers with a Senzu Bean. When they see the others fly off with the Androids, Yamcha reveals that they have energy absorbers as he felt his energy being drained when Android 20 was choking him. Gohan and Krillin blast off to follow the others, but Yamcha stays behind. Bulma then tells him that she needs someone to look after Trunks. Panicked, he blasts off to join the others. Arriving at the wastelands, 19 and 20 are ready to fight, and so are the Z-Fighters, though Goku is winded from the flight and asks about getting more bacon. Android 20 explains that he used a nano bug to capture Goku's fights along with the others from the 22nd martial arts tournament up to the fight with Vegeta on Earth. They used this data to calibrate their bodies and exact revenge for the Red Ribbon Army. Piccolo then asks 20 if caught data of Goku on Namek, but unfortunately 19 tells him that there is no data on it because the nano bug was destroyed during the trip to Namek. Afterwards, Piccolo slyly asks if they know what a Super Saiyan is, and when they admit that they don’t, Goku powers up to his Super Saiyan mode. 20 orders 19 to initiate the murder.exe program, but it crashes and 19 sends a report, despite 20's pleas not to. Goku then charges and attacks the stalled android. Cast *Hnilmik – Chi-Chi *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi *Faulerro – Yamcha *Megami33 – Bulma, Chiaotzu *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *KaiserNeko – Yajirobe *Antfish – "Tom" *Remix – "Jerry" *GeneralIvan – Dr. Gero *Chris Schanley – Skater Stoner *Marc Swint – Angry Driver *Ezekieru – Truck Driver Trivia * The title is a parody of "The Island of Doctor Moreau" * The song the hoverboarder is listening to is "Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine, a reference to its use in the game Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2. * When scanning the Z-Fighters, Android 19 believes that they're psychic. He then yells out "THEY CAN SEE THE FUTURE" which is what the Kanasan's said. * Yamcha is the second person to read two consecutive disclaimers. The first was Vegeta. ** This also applies to Freeza if all three parts of Freeza: The Final Cut are considered separate episodes. ** Yamcha is one of the five people to read the disclaimer in at least two episodes. The other four are Vegeta, Freeza, and Bulma, and Cell. * The nano bug situation was changed for this episode. In the original, Android 20 stopped at Goku's fight with Vegeta believing him to be at his most powerful, and didn't bother sending one to Namek. In the abridged version, he was planning to send it to Namek, but it got destroyed during the Saiyan attack. * Cat Loves Food was available in mp3 and ringtone format, but it's lost now due to the website redesign. You can still find videos of it on YouTube, though. * Humorously, Bulma demands that Vegeta go and get a job to provide for their son, yet she is the richest person on Earth. * Chiaotzu is credited in this episode despite not making an appearance. * Android 19 is presented to have major errors in judgement; he thinks Yamcha is Goku despite there being minor similarities. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x05 3x05 3x05